


Kya: The Avatar's Double

by Kya_Waterbender_Avatar



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kya_Waterbender_Avatar/pseuds/Kya_Waterbender_Avatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took time for her to get two out of the four elements. She is working on the third and can't grasp the fourth just yet. Having to hide from her best friends,Sokka and Katara, can't be too good for her either. Suddenly when she is captured by the infamous Prince Zuko, he becomes the key that unlocks everything hidden inside of Kya. What good is love if you don't learn anything from it? "Maybe I don't need to be saved anymore. Maybe, just maybe, I am the one that needs to do the saving."</p><p>Rating Explicit. Gore, Sexual themes, Torture and Curses thrown around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Book One: Water Episode 1: A Legend

**_Hey the names Kya,_ **

**_I am new to Archive of our Own but I do have this story on Fanfiction. But don't go spoiling it for yourself. I am going to admit my character a bit of a mary-sue. Hope you enjoy this._ **

 

* * *

**_ Book One: Water Episode 1: A Legend_**

There is a legend but only few know about this. My grandmother's mother told her the legend and now it is passed to me. It is said after exactly 1,000,000 avatars have been born some sort of special event occurs. No one bothered because to them it was a silly myth. It was silly till I was born.  
I was born when the avatar was dead. My mother died giving birth and my father died before I was born. People wil not tall me how he had died. I am all alone except for my grandmother which is like being practically alone. I am named Kya after my great-great grandmother.  
I turned three when I found out I could waterbend. I was five when I found out I could airbend and earthbend. I tend to keep this to myself though. Not even my grandmother, my only living relative, knows I had these powers. I found out the last avatar was the millionth born so I guess I am the new avatar.  
Today I have spent my seventeenth year in the icy wasteland. To make it seem grand, grandma thinks it's a marvelous idea to get me betrothed to Sokka, the only "man" in our village.  
I have known him since we were born and have never seen him a man. There is moments when I wish I can go back to the times where it wasn't wrong for us to bathe together. Or where Katara was still learning waterbending and accidentally whipped Sokka in the butt. These two siblings are my lifelong friends. I wish it would stay that way but instead, since we are the only teens in the village, we are to become man and wife. It's time the village cheers up a bit, apparently that means a marriage celebration. It has been gloomy since the men left for war.  
Everyone goes around trying to figure out what to do for the marriage and I go to an abandoned piece of ice so I may start all my bending training. For most of the day I am always away by myself training long and hard. The only element which was hard for me to grasp was fire. Of course I come by water naturally so I grasped it pretty quickly. By nature I could be calm and go with the flow like air or like earth stubborn and unmoving. But I couldn't get enough anger for fire. Every time I tried there was a "spurt" and tiny wisp of smoke popped out.  
I find out Sokka has escaped to go fishing with Katara. I didn't expect them back anytime soon. I finish my self-training early and get back to the village around noon to perform my daily duties. Some minutes pass when out of nowhere large beam of light spits into the sky. I think nothing of it, probably some weird snow storm, and get back to the sweeping.Once I finish my chores, I take a short stroll outside the village ice wall. I look in the distance to see a black dot coming faster and faster to the wall. I keep my eyes trained on the speck only to realize it's a young boy riding an  Arctic penguin. He doesn't seem to want to stop so I watch as he crashes into our wall. The strange boy jumps up, apparently not hurt, then turns around to see me.

"Hi I'm Aang and I'm an airbender," he says, giving me a giant smile.

I feel the cool ice and snow on my hands as I fall unto the ground.  
All airbenders were killed when the fire nations ravaged their temples. How could this boy avoided the fire nation? Aang looks about 12 years old, bald, pale skinned with bright blue tattoos on his arms and head. Something moves behind him so I look to see a huge furry creature that resembles a bison.

"What is that," I ask, pointing to the massive creature while also backing away slowly.

"Oh, This is my flying bison, Appa." Aang says, throwing his arms up in introduction.

I back away faster as the bison lumbers closer. I have never seen anything as big as this creature. The biggest thing I have ever seen was a turtle seal and those aren't even a quarter of his size. Aang watches as I back away from the creature.

"Appa won't hurt you," he says, patting the face of it.

I trust the look in his eyes and stand still, letting, Appa?, come closer. He takes a deep whiff of of me and sticks out his tongue. He takes his tongue and caresses all of me in one lick. One time was all it takes to cover me in bison saliva.  
It is pretty  hard for me to not laugh at this. My hair sticks straight up and makes it look like I got shock by lightning. I look at Aang only to see the boy rolling on the snow laughing at me. His face and bald head were bright red.  
I look back to the bison and from behind him come Sokka and Katara. Sokka sees me and runs grabbing my arm, pulling me inside the village.

"Kya, stay away from this kid,'' Sokka whispers ,checking for what I think is to see if Aang was near.

"Sokka, Good afternoon to you too," I reply full of sarcasm.  
  
He tugs me closer and stares me in the eye.

"I'm serious Kya, Stay away from him.''

I look to where Aang was and see him playing in the snow like a little kid. I jerk Sokka around till he is facing the scene.

"He looks oh so dangerous."

He gives me the eye and goes to warn the village. It is too late everyone has already come to see him. They watch with cautious eyes and whisper amongst themselves. Being it is late and everyone is tired, he is told to stay in a house far from the village but close to me.

 

**_ *Morning* _ **

 

In the morning, I see Aang isn't in his home and it seems he has taken Katara with him. I look for Sokka and find him trying to train the little ones. They all just stare trying to comprehend what he is saying. The kids are only three or four, too young to understand the war.  
As I approach the kids run to somewhere. Sokka spies me and I watch as a smile creeps onto his lips. He runs at me attempting to frighten like when we were younger. I stay in my spot and he soon realizes it isn't going to work.

"You were always so easy to scare when your were younger."

I look at him and see a young boy not ready for commitment but would do anything for the village and his sister.

"Sokka, Tell me the truth, and remember I know when you are lying."

He nods to me and I take a deep breath.

"Sokka, Do you really love me?''

As soon as I finish he turns away from me. I go around to see a tear about to come from him.  
A loud noise draws our attention and we look to the sky to see a big light shine and a thin trail of smoke. A Fire Nation flare.


	2. Book 1  Episode 2: Fire and Ice

  _ **I know  it's been awhile but here I am back with a kick ass second chappy. ;-P**_

* * *

_**Book 1**_ _**Episode 2: Fire and Ice** _

Moments go by, till, in the distance, I see Katara and Aang running towards us. Sokka looks at me then stares in the direction I am staring at. He glares at the pair, or should I say Aang, and dashes to them.

"Where were you guys," he questions, glaring at them.

"A-at the a-abandoned fire nation ship," Katara stutters, her cheeks a rosy rouge.

Before Sokka can respond, black soot starts to fall from the sky and dirty the pure white beneath us. I hear the people in the village start gasping and even a few start to cry out. Sokka looks to the village then whips his head back to the two, his face a bright blood red.

"It is all your fault. The fire nation saw that stupid flare and are coming here. You are a danger and menace. I order you leave this village and are never allowed to be here anymore," Sokka yells, pointing a finger at Aang.

I listen as the villagers whisper in agreement and send glares towards Aang. I watch as Aang's head droops and he shuffles through the snow with his pet right beside him. Katara slowly turns towards Aang's direction, her eyes glistening with a light sheen of salt water.

"Sokka, he is only a child. He didn't know any better."

Sokka's glare softens, as I try to persuade him. But he made no attempt to stop Aang. The village quickly disperses, leaving me and Katara staring as the last airbender in the whole world, vanishes over the horizon. I look to Katara, who has not moved even a centimeter from her spot.

"You know he's one hundred years old,'' Katara says softly.

"How do you know?"

"I figured it out because he didn't even know about the war between everyone and the Fire Nation," Katara replies, taking my hand.

"Where did you find him, Katara?"

"I found him in an iceberg. I broke it open with waterbending. He came out of it with Appa."

My eyes widen as her words sink in. As Katara grows, her bending will become unstoppable. I finish our short chat and drag her back to the village so I can ready myself for the battle. If it came to it, I would reveal everything to protect my village.  
As I rush to my house, I hear children scream out to look at the wall. I turn to see a huge ship crashing into the wall, turning the solid ice into powder snow. I look in front to see Sokka with his spear, knife, and boomerang at the ready. His face has the traditional war paint with the colors of the ice wolf. He holds his ground as the ship opens up.  
I look to the ship's bridge as soldiers surround two people, one a short, round man with gold pupils and graying hair in a traditional top knot worn by most elders in the Fire Nation. The other person was a young boy, about my age or maybe older, with molten golden eyes that seem to flow like liquid, and a single ponytail in the center of his head all hair around it has been shaved off. As soon as his boot touches the snow, Sokka yells his battle cry and goes at the group with his spear head aimed directly at the younger boy's gut. The boy redirects the spear, making Sokka go right past him and straight into the snow head first.

"I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and I have come here for the Avatar," the boy yells to the village, pretending that didn't just happen, "I am looking for the avatar and spotted him near your village. Now give him to me."

We all gasp as he takes hold of Katara and Sokka's grandmother.

"He should be this old, and very wise," he explains, then throws Grangran back to the crowd.

I step forward to say something but both Katara and my grandmother take opposite arms. Zuko makes eye contact with me and smirks.

"Is that a challenge I see," he says, lighting his hands with the glowing oranges, yellows, and reds of his element.

Before I can even make a move Sokka goes in for another sneak attack. Yet again Zuko deflects him and uses Sokka's own weapon to hit Sokka in the head twice.

"I must warn you my temper is not my best attribute. I will only say it one more time", he bends a flame at a house, "Where is the avatar?!"

"Right here."

I whip around to see Aang and his flying thing behind us. As he says this, flames start hitting open air of where Aang used to be. He dodges the fire swiftly like a quick breeze. As he dodges one flame, it smacks into a house and I watch as Aang sees this. He lowers himself onto the ground and looks to Zuko. 

"If you stop burning this village then I will come with you," Aang says, causing Zuko to stop firing.

"Guards seize the avatar," Zuko commands the soldiers next to him.

We watch helplessly as the guards bind Aang's hands together and lead him up into the ship. I glare back to Zuko as he talks to the fat man on his right. Aang turns to face us and this the last thing we see before the ship closes up.  
I look to Katara as she runs in the opposite direction, then to Sokka who complains about having to rebuild the wall and his new watch tower. All the hope I had for this war ending is ripped from me as the ship leaves my sight. I see people still working on things for my wedding but I can tell they only do this to pass time. All the enthusiasm was murdered when Prince Zuko stepped foot in the snow. 

* * *

 

_***Few Hours Later*** _

 

I walk around the outer perimeter of the village and see a strange sight. In the distance is Appa with people in his saddle. I walk closer to see Sokka and Katara packing things in the saddle.

"What are you guys doing,'' I ask, causing both to drop things.

Katara stares at me then grins to Sokka. The siblings nod in unison as Sokka jumps from Appa's saddle. He walks towards me, places his arms on my sides then leans towards me and smirks. A light blush settles on my cheeks as he inches closer to me.

"Umm Sokka why are you so close to m, ahh," I yell, as Sokka throws me over his shoulder.  
  
He carries me and throws me into the saddle, Katara giggling the whole time.

"Hey what gives with the treatment?!"

They both look at me with joker-like smiles on their faces. This might be the one and only time that I feel fear looking into my friend's faces.

 "We are going to save Aang. We need all the man power to get on the ship," Katara says, breaking the awkward silence.

"How would I be good man power? I can't fight hand to hand," I exclaim.

"No but you can fight with your waterbending," she replies, while trying to get Appa into the water.

As Appa gets into the icy water, Sokka's mouth falls open along with mine.

"How did you know I can waterbend?!"  
  
 I feel heat drain from my face into the cool sea breeze.

"I saw you on a piece of ice one day...... How come you never told us you could bend the water," Katara asks, looking to me with a frown.

"Hey, Have you guys forgotten about me," Sokka says as if we did forget about him, "Kya, why didn't you even tell me you were a bender?"

I try and dig around for a reason to not explain then immediately find one.

"Guys we need to get to Aang and think about a game plan."   
  
This seems to distract them long enough to stop talking about the subject.

"First we need to get to the ship," Sokka says.

"What was it that Aang said to Appa to try to get him to fly? Yum yum," Katara said.

"Wasn't it Yip-yip," Sokka asks, laying back on the saddle.

With those words Appa rises into the air.

"Sokka, You did it,'' I say launching myself onto Sokka and giving him a huge hug.  
  
I look up to see a bright red faced Sokka, and listen as Katara snickers from the front. In almost minutes, I see the familiar ship with a big Fire Nation symbol on its side. As we approach my mind goes blank and whirs into different situations that can happen. Suddenly Katara takes us above the clouds.

"Hey why......"

Katara hushes me then motions to look down. I look only to see Aang fighting Fire Nation. Without thinking about anything I grab the reins from Katara and nose dive into the ship. Sokka and I jump off first with Katara seconds behind us. Immediately I freeze two guards where they stand. Katara freezes a man who almost burns me on the spot. I watch as Sokka throws his boomerang and it hits a soldier, knocking him out cold. I suddenly felt a searing pain on my arm and turn to see the banished prince 4 feet away from me. I grab my arm in pain and watch as he prepares to attack me again. Suddenly, without thinking, I do the unthinkable. I stand straight, fighting the pain, and raise my hands up. The air around us stops moving and everyone looks at me. Zuko stops dead in his tracks as he watches my movements. One quick sweep of my arms and a stream of air comes from behind me and smacks into Zuko, throwing back into a metal wall. This doesn't knock him out but, instead, makes him dazed. Everyone stares at me dumbfounded, even Aang stares wide eyed at me.

"There are two avatars,'' the fat guy says, looking between Aang and I.

"Um hi," I say.

This seems to knock everyone out of their dreams. After a few minutes of fighting the pain, I make an ice wall between me and the people fighting me. All of a sudden I watch as Aang falls into the water. I get ready to dive in after him when he comes out in a spiraling tower of water. His eyes and tattoos radiate an intense brighter blue than their original color. He creates a huge wave which sweeps over the deck, washing away everyone, except Sokka and Katara, off the ship. The water lets my arm cool off from the blistering pain the burn is causing. I feel an unfamiliar coolness resonate through my body and look in time to see a bright white light shine from the burn on my arm. The glow disappears as fast as it appeared and reveals my arm, seemingly untouched. The burn, along with the pain it brought, vanishes with it.  
Unable to stand being in the cold water anymore, I find the anchor chain and climb that to the deck. I am too late, however, I look to the sky to see Appa and everyone already flying away.   
When Zuko and the fat man arrive on board they blast a flaming ball at the kids. A knot ties itself in my intestines as I shout to them. Everyone turns to see the flames and Aangs jumps from Appa's saddle smacking the ball into the side of the canyon the ship sits in. An avalanche is triggered and the canyon snow buries more than half of the ship. I turn to look at Zuko, who glares to the sky and lets out a huge stream of chaotic flames. He turns to see me and just as I turn to run, a soldier jumps on me and ties my hands behind my back.

 "You run and I will go back to your village and make sure to burn it to the ground, people and all," Zuko says, glaring at me.

I had no choice but to surrender to him. As they bring me under the deck, I look back to the sky and burn it into my memory. I pray to the spirits that this isn't the last I will see of it.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it. :) Please review if you like it. So I know if I should post more of this story on this site.** _

__

_**Yours Truly,** _

_**Kya~Avatar** _

 


	3. Book 1  Episode 3: On Board

_**Hi guys,** _

_**Long time no chappy. So here a nice one and I would please like a review or two. Thanks. (^_^)** _

* * *

_**Book 1** _ _**Episode 3: On board** _

 

Zuko leads me away from all light and sound of the outside. The only thing I can hear is the dripping of water from the random pipes the intersect throughout the ship’s ceiling. With Zuko in front of me, a soldier on either side and more behind, I have no way out of this. If I made it back I could probably protect my village and drive them away. Before I could do anything, the soldiers wrap thin chains around my wrists and feet, then push me into a cell. I smack the floor with a heavy ‘thud’ and feel slight soreness in my arms and legs, mostly from all the fighting I did on deck.

“You two will stay here all day and night to make sure she stays put,” he commands two soldiers, “Move one speck and the other will be throwing you overboard.  Understand?”

The soldiers nod to him and stand on either side of my cell. He takes one last look at me, then walks away. I listen until I can’t hear his boots anymore. When he leaves I watch the soldiers lose their perfect posture and start talking. As they talk I work my chains, trying to find a way to slide them off. Suddenly the talking ceases and I look to see the soldiers back to rigid posture. I inch forward to see the round man that was with the Prince when he walked into our village. He waves his hand at the soldiers and they leave. Once they leave my sight, the man enters the cell. I back away from him as he moves inside more. He stops a distance away once he sees I won’t go anywhere near him. I inspect him, noticing he isn’t making any unnecessary movements. No bending movements I need to worry about right now.

“Is it ok if I sit right here,” he asks, with a smile that reminded me of my grandfather.

I nod to him, still watching his movements for anything extra. He kneels onto the floor and places his hands in front of him. He must know I am watching his movements for anything slightly wrong. I keep standing, incase he tries anything.

“I am Iroh from the Fire Nation, firebender, brother of Firelord Ozai and uncle of Zuko,” he says, looking me straight in the eye.

“I am Kya of the Southern Water Tribe, waterbender, and airbender,'' I reply, looking him back in the eye but my breathing become a bit erratic.

“Although I may be out of line saying this but there is no need to worry. I will not do anything to let you go but I will not do anything to make your journey too uncomfortable,” he says, noticing my distance.

For some reason my muscles relax and my breathing slows back to normal. He seems to have the sweetness only elders can have for the youth but he isn’t a sickly sweet that overbears. I take a deep breath then kneel in front of him.

"So you are the avatar's double,'' Iroh asks me.

"I guess. I mean the legend said something would happen," I reply, worry pooling in stomach.

"What legend would you be talking about exactly," Iroh questions me.

I spend some time explaining the story that has been passed from my grandmother’s great great grandmother to her child to my grandmother to me. He listens intently, showing he is by nodding at my every sentence. We talk some more trying to break down the legend but he has to leave. As he leaves, he promises to come back tomorrow with tea and food. Only he doesn't know that tomorrow I am not going to be here. I feel a strong urge of sleep but don’t want too. My vision starts getting spotty and I lay down, allowing myself to be vulnerable for the sake of escaping this nightmare.  
I awake to see no guards anywhere near my cell. I take some more time to loosen the chains around my hands and finally slide out of them. Taking water from a dish near the cell entrance, I freeze it into a pick and unlock my ankles from their braces. The guards left a while ago to get something to eat. I pray that they are no where near to see what I was about to do. I never told Iroh but I did try my hand in earth.  
In the summer when ice would thin enough I would feel around for earth and work away the water from that specific spot. I know it sounds impossible but I taught myself earthbending this way. I know metal can’t be made without earth and with some luck, I could bend the bars. I spit in my palms and look to the bars. I close my eyes as I touch the cool rods. I pull, praying to the spirits this works. I look to see a gap in the bars. Warmth spreads through me like a wildfire when I climb through the hole in the bars. Taking a quick look down the hall I see torches lighting the halls dimly. I look the other way and find this dungeon is a dead end. There is only one way in and out of the hell hole. 

“At least I remember the way,” I say, bringing back the memory of the many twists and turns I took to get here.

I start walking down the hall  with quick, silent steps, knowing at any moment that soldiers could come around the corner. I check around each and every corner hoping not to see anyone walking down here. A cold sweat starts to make my palms slick and my boots too warm. I wipe my hands on my jacket but it comes back making my hands more wet than before. Worry pools in my stomach and my intestines start making knots. My breathing becomes ragged, as if I have walked for many moons when it only has been a few yards. But from what I remember it should only take two more turns. The next hallway is, of course, the longest of them all. I look down to see if my boots were ok when I hit something hard. I slowly look up into the eye holes of the soldier meant to guard me in my cell. 

“You little..,” the soldier yells, just before I blow his helmet off.

 He catches a hold of my arm as I try to jump over him. Without thinking I slash him across his cheek with my nails. As he holds his cheek, I airbend over him and the other soldier. As soon as I touch the floor, I take off in a sprint. As I run down the last hall, I can already smell the salt of the sea. I see, through a thin film of tears, the exit only meters away and then I don’t. I fall onto the ground face first. I try to stand once more but I am flipped onto my back so I can see the glowing ember eyes of my captor. Prince Zuko sits on my stomach and hands, his hands on my forearms. I could barely see the pupil of his scarred eye as his eyes squint and mouth turns to a grimace.

“WHO LET THE PRISONER ALMOST ESCAPE,” he screams. 

As he yells, I look to his hands only to see them glow an almost white light. I bite back as the searing pain becomes too much. Tears form in the corners of my eyes and I try to push them back but they spill over to make way for more. He notices my face and removes his hands to reveal the bubbling, burnt skin. 

“This time chain her in the cell next to my room,” he shouts the commands at the soldiers that surround us.

Zuko personally walks me to the cell. When he said closer, I didn’t know it meant right next to his room. If I get out a second time this means I have to sneak by his open door. They drag me into the cell and I raise my head only to see cuffs on the wall and chains on the ground. They throw my wrists into the cuffs and ankles into the cuffs chained to the ground. I don’t fight them as Zuko had drained the last of my energy when he burned me. Each hand is about two feet from one another. My feet can only move a foot before the chain kills my movement. They place a chain across my abdomen as extra security before locking up the door. I watch as Zuko yells at the soldiers that guarded my last cell. 

“If she even so much as gets one hand out of the cuff in her sleep, you will be thrown off my ship into the ocean. Understand, Yu Ming,” Zuko yells.

Once the soldier nods Zuko turns heel and walks into his room, slamming the door.

“This time you won't get out,” Yu Ming growls at me.

He gives me a demon-like stare before whipping around and proceeding down the hall. I drop my head down, but not in defeat. That one taste of almost freedom only fuels the hunger for open air. I allow myself, once more, to let darkness take me.

_***Next Day*** _

I awake to the scraping of my ankle chains against the metal floor. I look up to see Zuko, sitting right infront of me. I could feel a flame erupt within my soul, my actions overpower my thoughts as I spit at Zuko. The saliva ball takes flight and lands on his right cheek. Instead of the expected explosion, he calmly swipes away the saliva. He stands from his position and walks over to me. He raises his hand but I don’t flinch, not wanting him to know I am scared. He smirks at me when I do nothing. He kneels down, getting a little too close to my face. I can smell smoke and some sort of sweetness come off of him.

“You are an interesting child...”

“Shut up, boy prince. You are nothing but a year or two older than me. If anyone is the child it would be you by the way you throw tantrums,” I cut him off.

My words wipe the smirk from his face and quick as a fire viper, he pinches my cheeks with one hand. Normally I wouldn't act this way but when I see him, something new comes out of me. A new vigor to fight him and make him show his true emotions.

“I would not talk to me in such a vulgar manner. I do control how life in this ship will be for you. You could live life in this pleasant cells or strapped to the ship’s smoke pipe. Oh then I couldn’t control how my fire burns you, unlike what I did to your arms,” he says, his smirk returning.

“Fuck you,” I say, gritting my teeth.   
  
The pain from yesterday has dulled very little. After I say this he lights his palm with the red, orange hell that caused me these damned burns. He expects me to wince away from him or to even scream in horror, but to his amazement, and mine, I blow it out. 

“I think I am going to have a fun time on board with you here,” he says, standing from me and walking out of the cell.

I breathe a sigh of relief as he leaves. The weight in my chest and on my shoulders vanish.

**_ *Afternoon* _ **

After another sleeping spell, I awake once more to someone in my cell. But he has not come by himself. He is accompanied by not only soldiers, but my food and drink. My mouth waters from the sight of the things he holds, as I have not had anything to eat since two days ago. Iroh calmly sips his tea out of a china cup, as he notices I am awake and inspecting him. I take a deep breath and smell Jasmine tea along with some spicy broth. I know the smell of Jasmine from when my grandmother made it. We would buy it from the traveling people that came to the village.

“You almost missed our meeting today,” Iroh says, still sipping his tea.

“Although it was not meant as an insult, it really is lovely talking to someone like you. I am not really meant to be in this place where I am so unwelcomed,” I reply, truthfully and staring at the teapot.

He stands from where he kneels after pouring a second cup of tea. He walks over to me and lifts the tea to my lips. It feels so good to have liquid wash over the cracks in my throat. He does the same with the broth until there isn't a drop left. 

“Thank you,” I say, as he kneels back to where he was before. 

He opens his mouth but stops as he hears the pounding of boots drawing nearer and nearer to the cell. I watch a soldier walk past then stop and walk back. 

"General Iroh, Zuko is looking for you on deck. I will guard her for you," Yu Ming states, bowing to Iroh.

"Well it seems I have been cut short. It was nice talking to you, Kya. Good afternoon,” Iroh says, bowing to me.

"Likewise," I reply before he takes his leave.

I glance at Yu Ming, who gives me a devilish smirk.

“Looks like we are alone. Time for payback for the scratch you gave me,” Yu Ming says, removing his helmet and revealing the scratch to have scabbed over.

Before I can defy him, he grabs my hair and pulls me towards him. As soon as his lips touch mine, I bite down hard until I taste his blood. A sharp pain comes across my cheek and I taste my own blood.

“Oh my sweet, you really should of not done that,” he says, wiping blood from his lip.

I open my mouth to scream but he takes off his arm wrap and stuffs it in my mouth. I try to spit it out but he takes another cloth and wraps this around my mouth, keeping the other cloth in place. I struggle in my cuffs as his hands start to undo my jacket. The chains around my ankles only hinder me from kicking him away. After a few agonizing moments, he opens up my bindings to reveal my rather large breasts. I strain against my cuffs and shake away from him. His response is a swift punch in my stomach, knocking all the air from me. Breathless, I take a giant gulp of air and blow hard but the cloth breaks any chances of me blowing him away. He punches me in the stomach again, seeing what I was trying to do. Gasping for air, I have no strength to fight anymore. He starts to knead me and, to my disgust, lick me. His hands roam over the newly exposed skin and, as much as I would like too, I can not do a single thing to stop him.  
Feeling new strength again, I struggle and see he is close enough for me to give him a kick. I swing my foot up and connect with his groin. He shoots away from me and holds his crotch. I cheer for a couple minutes until he stops and stares at me wild-eyed. He approaches me and hits my forearm, right on my burn. The smack brings forth a new pain of unhealed skin. If only I had the water to heal myself like I did last time. My thoughts cease as he grabs my legs and spreads them forcefully.  
Just as he reaches for those bindings, I feel no more struggle. I blink once and then twice in disbelief. Prince Zuko is strangling Yu Ming against the metal wall with one hand. As Yu Ming turns a bright scarlet, Prince Zuko releases him and watches as he runs away. 

“There will be no heinous crimes against women in my ship,” he states, kneeling down to replace my bindings and shirt.

I watch his face turn bright blood red as he does this and he coughs in the end but he says nothing.

"Thank you, Zuko," I say, letting one tear escape hoping he wouldn't notice.

“I am only going to say this once more, rape is not allowed on this ship,” he states again, and then motions for a soldier to come in, "Get her into my room and chain her there.”

They quickly bind my arms fully to the shoulders and lead me to the next room. The room is spacious and almost bare. On one wall there is a large outcrop with candles sitting on top. Above it sits a Fire Nation flag. Other than the candles providing light, a tiny shaft lets in some sunlight. They leave me and Zuko in the room but not before chaining me in the same manner as in the cell. He kneels down to me, getting his face close to mine.

“You are a tough girl,” he says.

He goes to stand but seems to trip and his lips come into contact with mine.


	4. Book 1  Episode 4: Kyoshi Isaland

_**Hey guys,** _

_**Thanks to all of those who liked my story. What I really hope for is a review or two. Please, it doesn't have to be very long.** _

* * *

_**Book 1 Episode 4: Kyoshi Island** _

He realizes what’s happened and stands straight. He clears his throat for a few minutes before kneeling back down to tightening the chain on my abdomen.

“Forget that ever happened,” he says, his cheeks turning a slight pink as he walks to his door and slams it shut.  

 

**_ -Nerdy line(-O_O-)- _ **

**_ An hour later _ **

 

I awake to the sound of boots hitting the metal floor. I can hear muffled voices coming from behind the metal door. The voices stop in front of my door and proceed to have a deep conversation. It's like they are mocking me with their freedom. They can stand and walk around in the sun while I am trapped here, chained like some damned animal. Hungry and thirsty, waiting for the sweetness of drink and food.

"Now I know why Zuko was so angry even before Yu Ming almost raped that girl," one guard says.

The voices behind the door become clearer as I strain against my restraints.

"Hey, I don't know! Tell me," the other whines.

"Well turns out that when we docked in that port town, Commander Zhao was there. He was curious about why the ship was damaged. So Zuko lied and told him nothing. Later, while in Zuko was in his tent, Zhao sent people here and interrogated one of us. He found out everything and told Zuko that he would take over this mission. He called him only a kid and it was a man's job. That pissed off Zuko and then he challenged Zuko to Agni Kai."

"What? You are pulling my leg! Not even I would be stupid enough to challenge Zuko," the other says, cutting off his colleague.

"Well he did and he lost. The Great Zhao falling to the likes of the "banished prince". Shows how powerful he is," he says, scoffing the words banished prince.

"Well where are we going now," the other asks.

"Zuko caught wind that the avatar is on Kyoshi Island and we are now headed there. Speaking of that, we should be getting ready since we are almost there."

I hear as the boot heels click away until it is no more. I stare at the cuffs and chains in dismay wishing I was still in the thin chains from before. It was so much easier when it was thin chains. I wish I had taught myself to bend with all my body. I feel the boat jerk as it stops. I hear the clicking of boots as they draw nearer and nearer. Zuko comes through the door and paces up and down for a second. His face contorts to that of a philosopher or great thinker. He is in such deep thought that, I believe he forgets I am even here. I watch him and wonder how his mind works. Maybe I would be able to understand why he is so intent on capturing the other avatar.

"AHHHH," he screams.

The candles inside his room turn into full blown, torch-like flames. They whip around crazily, orange, yellow, and red dancing around in sporadic patterns.

"Anything on your mind," I say. He turns only to have his mouth drop open a little. He had completely forgotten that he had me put in here.

"You know it is not smart to talk while someone is mulling over an important matter. Also not polite to listen in," he said.

“Not smart enough to go somewhere where you could be heard,” I snap back.

Without a word, he closes his fist and all the fire goes out. The tiny shaft doesn’t provide enough light to see anything. Suddenly a flame appears close to my face. Zuko’s palm, inches from my face and his. I could feel the air between us tense as the flames only show his scarred half of his face. Unable to take the the silence, I smile at him. Whenever I feel the most uncomfortable, I just smile uncontrollably.

"What the fuck you smiling," Zuko asks, snapping me out of my moment of bliss, "Don't worry you will smile when you have a friend here. In fact how about I bring you so you can watch your friends get captured."

He calls some of his guards to the room. They tie my hands together in tightly with the thin chains. After tying me up they walk me to a kimono rhino. I refuse to get on the animal but this doesn't deter the soldiers. Both men grab me and throw me on the rhino. A soldier ties chains to my feet then to hooks on the saddle, so I straddle the back of the beast. I watch as Zuko walks over to, climbs up and then proceeds to attach the extra chains on my hands to his armor. I tug with all my strength but all it does is irritate Zuko.

"Knock it off before I put more chains on you" he growls, turning towards me.

Before I could retort, the rhinos start moving out of the ship. I think it has been almost a week since I last saw daylight. I squint as the sun comes in full view. I turn to see is in front a big pack of rhinos mixed with foot soldiers. I look around and notice a girl with a boy. Salt water blurs my vision as I look at Aang and Katara. I look away so no one notices my expression. No use in killing what little hope I have of escaping. As we make it to the top of the hill, a small village comes into view. It looks deserted but everyone was actually just hiding inside. I can't blame them, I would hide from Zuko's face too.

"Spread out and check everywhere for him. I want the avatar alive," Zuko shouts, waving his arm across the open air, motioning to the whole village.

I hear a familiar voice grumble and look to see Yu Ming with a black eye. I smirk at this and watch as he looks up to me. He looks around then pinches my butt. He thinks he is fast but he isn't. I manage to kick him straight in the chest. He raises his hand to slap me but instead jerks forward. I look back to see Zuko placing his hand back to the reins. Being my smart ass self I smirk and stick my tongue out. He can not do anything because Zuko still glances out the corner of his eye at him.  
All of a sudden all the soldiers set fire to the buildings. Being made of dense dry wood, the fire grows fast and huge. The wood was the perfect kindling. As quick as the blink of the eye, people in dresses drop from the sky. Armed with only fans the warriors were swiftly taking out the soldiers. Zuko jumps off his rhino, but my feet are still stuck on the hooks. He sees this and detaches them fast before going back to attacking the woman in the dress. I tug at his armour but the chains won't dislodge from it. The person fighting Zuko's sees me and swiftly cuts my chains with her fans. Not expecting this I stumble and fall into the powdery snow. Suddenly I watch a trail of flat snow come from me. I look up to see a girl in white makeup with black lines on her lids and under the eye, then red eye powder. I know this person but from where? Then I see a familiar wolf knot and recognize the stranger.

"Sokka,'' I cry out. I am stupid beyond compare. Zuko turns from the knocked down warrior and spots Sokka dragging me. He starts shooting fire streams at us. As a flame almost hits Sokka, I try to stand up.

"Run, I can stand now,” I cry.

He nods then runs in the opposite direction. I run after him but the chains smack against my ankles, causing me to trip up. I end up face first in the snow because of this. I look up to see Sokka still running, I want to scream but I know he will be caught but the approaching Zuko. I turn to see him already standing on my chains.

“KYA!!!!”

I look to see Sokka staring back at me. He takes something from his coat, crumples it and throws it towards me. I look up to see Zuko glancing the other way. I take the crumple and place it in my waistband. Suddenly Zuko grabs me by the arm and jerks me to my feet.

"BURN THIS VILLAGE TO THE GROUND," he yells.

In a short while flame engulfs most of the town. The smoke gets into my lungs and eyes causing me to cough and cry.  I watch, through blurred vision, as Appa rises into the air and complete the gang's getaway.

"Back to the ship,” Zuko shouts, hooking back me on his kimono rhino.

I watch the bison stop for a second, then suddenly I see a speck drop into the water, creating a tiny splash. Aang dives straight into the water as if he has a purpose for this crazy stunt. Suddenly a huge serpent-like creature breaks the surface with Aang on its head. He has its nose tendrils in his hands and pulls roughly on them. The monster spews water from it insides and puts out the once crazed fire.  
I let the breath I have been holding in out. Suddenly I feel wetness as water lightly pours over us. I let out a laugh as I watch Zuko's eye start to twitch. He glares at me out of the corner of his burned eye. I quickly quieted myself. The burns on my arms had only just started to heal.

**_ _Nerdy (-O-O-)_ _ **

**_ Minutes Later _ **

 

I am chained in my usual spot, Zuko's bedroom. Checking before for soldiers, I manage to take the parchment out of my waist, using my mouth I take it out and read the written word.

_Dear Kya,_

_We miss you Kya._

_We went to the Northern Air Temple and Aang discovered his mentor is dead._

_Be glad you weren't there for that fit._

_Anyway hold out for now._

_I promise to get you as soon I we can._

_Your question back in the village is going to be answered now..._

_I looked away not wanting to see that now but I succumbed to the curiosity and turned back to it._

Your question, "Do you really love me?" Hit me hard but the truth is I know you don't see me as a man.

_As I also don't see you as a woman but as my childhood friend._

_The love I have for you is brotherly and I know your love for me is sisterly._

_We plan to be near by in the earth kingdoms._

_Just wanted to tell you._

_Love,_

_Sokka, Katara, and Aang (Your double)_

_P.S. Eat this so no one else reads it._

I ate the note not only because it says too, but also because I was hungry. Zuko is starving hungry and I haven't seen Iroh in a while. Anyway I hope to see Sokka, Katara, and Aang (my half brother) later. Knowing they were safe lifts a big weight from my shoulders. I finally let tears fall, relief not letting them stop.

 

* * *

 

**_PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS_ **

**_I would like to improve in anyway possible._ **

**_I try to write more and more with each episode._ **

**_Should I do this or just keep to 1,000_ **

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Book 1 Episode 5: Zuko's View** _

_**Zuko's Point of View** _

* * *

My boots pound against the metal in my quarters as I pace back and forth. My mind thinking over the events that have happened in the few past months. A lot has happened after finding the avatars. The last time we saw the avatar and his friends were on Kyoshi Island. Why had they gone there? There seems to be no reasoning in them going to where they go. Fire burns on the inside of me and I can’t find a way to let it out. I sit down on my bed, my thoughts swirling around my head causing me to feel dizzy. My head feels like one big whirlpool. 'Thunk'. I turn to the she avatar to see she has drifted off into her own dream land.

"How can she sleep when there is a man in the room," I think out loud.

"How do you know if I am asleep," I heard her utter.

I look back to her and watch her pick her head back up to face me.

"I didn't know my sleep disturbed you so," she retorts.

"Just shut up and sleep,'' I retort.

"But there is a man in the room," she replies, sarcasm oozing from her every word.

Being in this ship has slowly brought her out of her shell. Although I do miss the the quiet her, she can be quite entertaining.

I don’t bother with her anymore and slow my thoughts so I can drift back.

I haven’t slept in days and my bed right now feels as soft as a cloud. Tis ironic seeing as it’s only a chunk of metal risen from the floor. My eyes start to flutter and soon a relaxing darkness takes over my mind and body.

**_ *Flashback* _ **

My honor and respect as the Fire Nation Prince, stripped from me exactly three years ago. The only thing driving to find this old avatar is regaining my honor and my father's respect. For this is what I deserve.

"Zuko, are you ok? The sea finally getting to you," Uncle Iroh asks, placing a hand on my shoulder.  

"Uncle, I miss home," I reply surprising myself and probably him.

I turn to him and see a light sheen of salt water in his eyes. I rip my shoulder from his grasp.

"I don't need your pity Uncle."

I glance over to see him shaking his head at me.

"Time for your lesson Zuko," he says, finishing his head shaking.

I rush to get ready. The only time of the day I look forward to, when Uncle teaches in firebending. The feeling of power always engulfs me as I feel my element come out of me. My past, present, and future rage fuel my fire. My fingertips glow like embers in a fire just starting. I hold my palm facing up and watch as the embers sparks into a little flame. Only enough to light a candle. I add in more fuel until it covers my whole hand. I let the heat hit my face. I feel it more deeply in my scar and it reminds me of that fateful day. My scar. The permanent mark that reminded me why I was here. On a ship in the middle of the ocean. With only icebergs in the way of my goal, to look for the avatar in every isolated, desolate place I can find.

"Ready Zuko," Uncle says, snapping me out of my trance. I turn to him and bow, respecting that he is willing to teach me his way of firebending.

"Yes sir, Please teach me your way in firebending," I say, bowing even deeper. He always wants me to start with the basics. This annoys me but I always do as he says. Maybe I will get something out of this. Nothing changes even after a few hours.

"Zuko, time for lunch," Uncle announces as they serve it on the deck.

"Uncle, I need to learn more. Stop eating and teach me," I complain tired that the man won't stop eating.

"Zuko, even the the Panda Lily, who only lives to sit and look pretty, needs to rest," he retorts, spouting usual his mumbo jumbo.

I never understand what he means when he says it but just go with it. Instead of arguing though I walk over and sit down with a low "thud". It is quiet and serene, even with the "ting" of the plastic chopsticks. I listen to the waves as they hit the steel hull of my ship. I feel the scraping as the iceberg lightly touches the steel hull, as if a parent gently caressing their child's cheek. After lunch we start back up and this time we use the soldiers as sparring partners. Three soldiers surround me in a triangular shape.

"Three against one. This is so fair,” I say, sarcasm laced through my words.

My confidence is often confused with haughtiness or arrogance. I admit to little arrogance on my part. The three converge on me like a hungry fire hawk on field mice. I turn to the closest one to me and blast him with three shots. He falls to the ground with a loud “thunk” and doesn’t get back up. His uniform slowed him down, the Fire Nation armor is not built for agility but endurance. Agility is for airbenders and waterbenders. With one soldier out the other two are easy and soon all were either on their back or stomach.

"Zuko, You are growing. I am proud to call you my nephew," Uncle says, obviously impressed with my performance.

"Thank you, Uncle" I say, as I bow for the  last time today.

I could only wish to be as great a firebender as he is. A weariness comes over my body and mind but I know I will not be able to sleep tonight. I don’t allow myself that leisure. It turns to the mid-afternoon fast. I look to the sky and saw a huge beam of pure white light shot into the sky. This sign has avatar written all over it.

"Captain," I yell.

He runs through the door quickly and stands straight in front of me. I give him a moment to catch his breath.

"Yes my lord," he replies, bowing to me.

"Follow that light,'' I command, placing emphasis on every word.

He nods, walking off to the wheel room. Soon we are on a path heading straight towards the light. I will be coming home soon father.

* * *

 

_**Hey guys sorry the chapter is short. Trying to get into his character and he can be very complexed.** _

_**Please pm or comment. I have anonymous comments on and I always look in my pm box.** _

_**Thank you for reading,** _

_** Kya~Avatar ** _


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys,_ **

**_I am so very sorry I have not posted in a while, like a year. I have no excuse for you other than I just lost my will to write fanfiction anymore. I moved on to originals but I will see this story to the end._ **

* * *

**_ Book 1 Episode 6: Avatars? _ **

 

* * *

 

I watch as the captain disappears behind the door. That beam of pure white light is my ticket to restoring my honor. I feel a soothing warmth spread through my body as we set a course for the light. What is this strange, yet welcomed, feeling now? Excitement, happiness, or joy? I haven't ever felt this way since my mother was with me. Hot tears threaten to show themselves as I think about her. It takes effort but I force them back.  
I look to my Uncle. His face weary from the years being at sea, yet he still retains a certain youth-like glow. The same glow as a child with a new toy. Here he stands with his tea in hand staring to the ocean. How could he be so peaceful with everything that has happened in his life? His one and only son died, my father, his brother, steals the throne from him, and his 60 day siege of Ba Sing Sei was dubbed a tragedy. I wouldn't be able to stand myself. I turn away from him just as he turns to glance at me.

"Zuko, you should get some rest now. We will reach the nearest village soon and you have been up for some days now." Uncle says, although it sounds more like a command.

"Yes Uncle." I reply, bowing and then leaving for my quarters.. 

I take my time heading back to my room. How I can sleep at a time like this will be near impossible. With the avatar just within my fingertips, my head is bouncing with thoughts. With him so close, I can already see myself back in my home, honor restored and hearing the praise my father will be saying. I throw off my armor after I enter my room and lay awake in my bed, unable to slow my mind and stop thinking about him. Him being the avatar. Will he be an old, wise man? Will he be an easy catch?

"Of course he would not be an easy catch you idiot. He has had a hundred years to train," I answer myself out loud.

Unable to lose myself in sleep, I stand from my bed and start pacing the length of my room.

"Why me?!" I cry out.

Why was I picked for such a task? My hands curl into fists, nails pressing into my palms and threaten to draw my blood with anymore pressure. Fire burns deep within my soul and liquid fire courses through each vein in my body. My knees buckles under the enormous pressure I feel on my shoulders. Fists slamming into the ground, I throw my head back and stare at the ceiling as if it were the sun.

"Why was I picked for this?!" I repeat.

Three years have passed me by in the blink of an eye. My life became devoted to this elusive being and my honor ripped out of me. Father's love take.....

"Zuko?"

Strength returns to me in a second, allowing me to shoot to my feet and turn to see Uncle with raised eyebrows.

"Did I interrupt some.."

"Why are you here?" I cut him off.

"We are almost at the area where the beam went off." Uncle replies, his eyebrows lowering ever so slightly.

"Ok, I will be out."

With a nod, Uncle turns heel and walks out of my room, closing the door behind him. I compose myself as I replace my armor back on my body. The sun is high in the sky and glowing as if it had been up all day instead of just a few hours. I soak in the warmth and light, feeling it's power heal my fractured soul. As I do this, I suddenly hear a loud "boom" and look in the direction of the noise. A thin, bright light shoots into the air and leaves a smoking tail after it. It takes me only a few seconds to recognize this familiar light, a Fire Nation signal flare. I look up at the steer room and the helmsman looks down at me. He nods to me before turning in to the direction of the signal flare. As we near the sight I spot an old ship frozen entrapped in solid ice. I take out my telescope and aim at the ship. As I peer through I see two people, a girl and boy. The boy holds the girl in his arms as he hops the ice plateaus on the side of the ship and lands softly onto the ground. From a height that high, it would be impossible to land as softly as he did.

"Captain, Bring me a map." I command.

Within minutes he produces a detailed map of the south pole. My finger traces our original path and the alterations I had made. As I find the spot where the old ship is land locked, I look around the area until I find what I am looking for. A small Water tribe village only a couple miles near this and somewhere the ship could anchor for a while, if needed.

"Here is where we want to go," I command, pointing to the picture of a village, “The Southern Water Tribe is a good place to check for him.”

"It will take an hour or so to reach that area, sir." The captain responds.

"Then get to it, dismissed!"

The men walk away hastily as I walk to the deck. I ready three of my soldiers, for a village this size a few of my Fire Nation guards could take it. Anticipation fills my core, I try to pace it away but this helps very little. Before I know it, the ship opens and there is the village right in fornt of me.

* * *

 

**_ *Later* _ **

I have him. The avatar is finally in my possession and my three years of the sea have come to an end. 

"I going home, Uncle."

"You are Zuko, my boy.'' He replies.

My core radiates enough heat to melt the snow that clings to my boots. A pleasant warmth licks over my skin as I look over the ocean, noticing as the water meets with the sky at the horizon line.

"Captain, Set a course to the Fire Nation. We are going home." I say, my chest filling with the pleasant warmth.

He smiles and nods to me. We pull out of the village and set course for the Fire Nation capital. My guards escort the avatar to his holding pen, as I plan to stay on deck the rest of the journey back home. My warmth is short lived as the avatar makes a second appearnace on my deck without my soldiers.

"Who let the avatar escape!" I scream, getting into my fire bending stance.

My guards start to go after him and just as I think we have him, a flying bison deposits two water tribe girls and one boy onto my deck. Anger fuels my fire as I send stream after stream onto the avatar and his rescuers. I end up hitting a water tribe girl burning her arm. Just as I am about to send another strike at her, I lift from the ground and smack into the metal of the wheelman's tower. A dull pain racks through my head and body, causing my vision to blur. After a few minutes, I stand back up and look to the girl I had previously burned. Unable ro believe what had just happened.

"There are two avatars." I hear Uncle say.

Only after he says this, do I really believe what had happened. Once out of my daze, I resume my attacks, only centering it upon this new found avatar. After attacking her a little longer, I notice an opening on the boy avatar and take advantage. One of my biggest creations I have ever built up, makes its way to the boy avatar and knocks him into the water. I turn to deal with the others but everyone has stopped fighting and opt to staring behind me. I whirl around to see the avatar, with glowing tattoos and eyes, in a column of swirling water. He shapes a huge wave and heaves it across the deck.  
Since none of us were expecting this, both me and my crew are swept off my ship and into the icy southern pole waters. I open my eyes underwater in time to see the one girl that could airbend next to me. I watch as the arm I burned heals without even so much as a scar. Confused and out of breathe, someone hoists me back onboard  in time to see the bison flying away. I turn back to see the airbending girl climb out from the ocean. I smirk because if they left her then they will come back. And if they don't, then this is one thing I will make sure they will regret doing. I order my guards to bring her to the dungeon and leave to my room.  
Once in my room, I plunk down on my bed and remove my armor. I shut my eyes but the many thoughts in my head hinder my ability to sleep, like they have been doing all day. After a couple hours of lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling, I get up and start walking the hallways.  
While doing this I hear frantic yelling and the echoing of boots against metal. I step into the shadows and wait to see what is happening. I peer around the corner to see the girl avatar running my way. I put my foot out and she drops, face first, into the floor. As she tries to stand I jump on her and pin her arms to her sides. The anger of almost losing her reaches my hands which start to glow hot bright white. She bites back a cry but this only helps fuel her tears. 

* * *

 * ** _Couple Days Later*_**

This girl is a very annoying she devil. She is a walking black haired, tan skinned monster. She drives me crazy. I must deal with her because she is the avatar but she can be so insufferable. To make matter worse, Commander Zhao knows of the airbending avatar and challenged me to an Agni Kai. After a pitiful defeat, he informed me of his intention to capture the airbender before I can. With a whole naval fleet under his thumb, I can only hope that he will not succeed. 

**_ *End Of Flashback* _ **

* * *

_**Present Time** _

I catch wind of a prison escape from one of our near by ocean prisons. We reach it in time to see the head man getting himself out of the ocean.

"Have a nice swim," I say.

He turns quickly and bows to me. He must of not heard how I was disowned.

"My lord, A-a w-water bender set the earth prisoners against me," he manages to stammer out.

I walk around the courtyard and find something familiar to me. A deep blue ribbon with a hand carved pendant. This is the clue I have been looking for. I am back for real this time. 

* * *

Hope you liked this pov. Glad you guys read this and hope you stay with me.

Thank You, Kya~Avatar


End file.
